(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type wherein motion is transmitted in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported by a flexible conduit.
Such remote control assemblies normally include means adjacent each end of the conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure with the core element extending from each end of the conduit. It is frequently desirable to adjust the length of the conduit to change the position of one end of the core element extending from the conduit once the assembly is installed. An example of such a situation is where a remote control assembly is utilized to interconnect the accelerator pedal and a throttle valve in an automobile. In this situation, the assembly is usually installed by attaching the conduit to the body of the automobile adjacent the accelerator pedal while attaching the end of the core element extending therefrom to the accelerator pedal. The opposite end of the conduit is attached to a support structure adjacent the carburetor so that the other or opposite end of the core element may be attached to the operating lever of the throttle valve. Frequently, however, the end of the core element adjacent the carburetor does not extend from the conduit a proper amount for attachment to the operating lever of the throttle valve. During such installation the accelerator pedal is in its unmoved or idle position as is the operating lever of the throttle valve and if the end of the core element adjacent the operating lever of the throttle valve is not positioned correctly, the operating lever of the throttle valve must be moved for attachment of the core element so that the end result is that the accelerator pedal is in the idle position but the operating lever of the throttle valve is not. The position of the end of the core element extending from the conduit, i.e., the distance the core element extends from the conduit, may be changed by altering the length of the path over which the conduit extends.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are assemblies known to the prior art wherein an adjustment in the length of the conduit may be accomplished in order to change the distance the core element extends from the end of the conduit during an installation procedure. One type of such assembly includes a support member adapted for attachment to a support structure with a slider member movably supported by the support member for longitudinal movement and connected to the end of the conduit whereby the conduit effectively changes in length as the slider member moves relative to the support member. The support member movably supports a locking or latching member which engages the slider member to control the longitudinal movement of the adjustment of the slider member relative to the support member. In order to provide for automatic adjustment of the length of the conduit, the slider member may ratchet relative to the latching member whereby once the assembly is installed, as in the environment described above, the accelerator pedal may be pushed to the full throttle positions placing the core element in tension to place a longitudinal force on the conduit whereby the slider member rathchets relative to the support member to the proper adjusted position.
However, in some instances the force required on the core element to initially cause movement of the slider member relative to the support member is very high and can cause a break-away condition where once such relative movement starts it continues too far and overshoots the desired adjustment position.